This invention relates to temperature sensors, specifically shape memory alloy temperature sensors that provide persistent indication once their temperature reaches, exceeds or goes below a critical value.
Exposure to temperatures above or below a critical temperature can damage many important materials. Food products such as frozen dairy products and frozen meats can spoil when exposed to thawing temperatures for even a short time. Products that need to be kept cool but unfrozen, such as pharmaceutical drugs, vaccines, and serums can spoil if frozen temporarily and then warmed up to normal but cool temperatures. Frozen medical products such as blood and certain pharmaceuticals can be unsafe once exposed to thawing or other high temperatures, even if the temperature later returns to a safe value. Low temperatures can also compromise important properties of some rubber and rubber-like materials. The damage is often unseen, and can persist even if the temperature returns to an acceptable level. This situation can arise in transportation, where a frozen product temporarily experiences high temperatures due to improper handling or cooling equipment malfunction or a cooled product temporarily experiences a freezing temperature due to improper handling or cooling equipment malfunction.
Many conventional temperature sensors do not provide a persistent record of temporary temperature deviations. Conventional temperature sensors, such as common thermometers, indicate the current temperature only. They provide a continuous indication of the current temperature of the material. They do not provide a permanent indication of out-of-range temperatures without additional permanent recording apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need for sensors that provide a persistent record of temporary out-of-range temperatures.
Shape memory alloys (SMAs) have properties that can be useful in developing the needed sensors. An SMA can be trained to have a certain shape in its Austenitic state or at temperatures above the SMA's Austenitic finish temperature Af. The SMA moves in a certain fashion to a second shape, its Martensitic state, which is a softer state for the material, when the temperature drops below the Austenitic finish temperature Af and eventually reaches below the Martensite start temperature Ms. The SMA will not return to the Martensite shape without additional external force even if the temperature subsequently falls below the Austenitic temperature Af. SMAs are used in a variety of applications, such as those described in “Design and Modeling of a Novel Fibrous SMA Actuator,” Proc. SPIE Smart Materials and Structures Conference, vol. 2190, pp. 730-738 (1994), and “A Phenomenological Description of Thermodynamical Behavior of Shape Memory Alloys,” Transactions of the ASME, J. Appl. Mech., vol. 112, pp. 158-163 (1990). SMAs have been suggested for use in persistent temperature indicators. See Shahinpoor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,607, incorporated herein by reference. The sensors suggested by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,607, however, can require that the apparatus be kept below the threshold temperature during assembly and storage. This requirement can complicate manufacture and handling. There is a need for temperature indicators that can be manufactured, stored, and handled at arbitrary temperatures, then enabled to provide a persistent record of temporary temperature deviations.